1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to books, and more particularly to, an instructional child's story and picture book for improving and strengthening hand and eye coordination and recognition skills.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well recognized that reading and learning processes are enhanced when the reader's interest is maximized. For example, when learning is made entertaining in some manner, a child is more likely to want to learn. An accepted method for teaching children to read is to recognize words with pictures illustrating the words.
To increase the child's ability to learn, a need exists to include in the text hand and eye coordination and recognition manipulatives. The hand and eye coordination and recognition manipulatives help to improve thinking and solving skills, small motor coordination skills (e.g. ability to work puzzles) and recognition skills of the child.